This invention relates generally to optical beam steering systems and also to data communications systems having fiber optic switching systems.
As is known in the art, fiber optics are being used in a wide variety of applications. One application is in the area of data communication systems. In such application, data, in the form of modulations of laser produced light, is transmitted to, and received from, a plurality of terminals through fiber optic cables. A switching network is provided to selectively direct the data to, and from, the terminals. Typically, the switching network converts light emitted by a transmitting one of the terminals into corresponding electrical signals. The electrical signals are directed to a selected output port of the switching network by electrical circuitry in the switching network. The electrical signals at the output port are converted into corresponding modulated light for retransmission through fiber optic cables to a receiving one of the terminals. The conversion of the modulated light to electrical signals and then back into modulated light energy, together with the electrical switching circuitry, requires the use of expensive components and/or restricts the potential bandwidth of the data communication system.
With this background of the invention in mind, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved data communication switching network.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved fiber optic switching system.
These and other objects of the invention are attained generally by providing an electro-optical beam steerer having a phase shifting medium comprising liquid crystal molecules, for splitting a light beam of light having a predetermined direction into a plurality of differently directed light beams.
In accordance with another feature of the invention a data communication system comprises: a plurality of fiber optic cables; and, a fiber optic switching system, comprising: a support structure for securing light emitting/light receiving ends of the plurality of fiber optic cables in predetermined positions; and, means for re-directing light emitted from the light emitting/light receiving end of one of the fiber optic cables to the light emitting/light receiving ends of more than one of the plurality of fiber optic cables. The re-directing means includes means for collimating and directing the light emitted from the end of one of the cables as a beam propagating along a predetermined direction and for re-directing the beam towards the end of another one of the cables selectively in accordance with an electrical control signal. More particularly, the re-directing means includes electro-optical phase shifting medium, preferably liquid crystal molecules.
With such arrangement, light emitted by any one of the cables is switched to one, or more, of the other cables without requiring intermediate conversion of the transmitted light data into electrical signals and then re-conversion of the electrical signal into light data. Thus, the information in the emitted light may be simultaneously transmitted to more that one receiver of the communication system.